Their Final Adventure
by Just Wicked
Summary: Caspian, Eustace, and the Pevensies are back on another adventure and, just like last time, Krista and Jami are at their sides. Follow the gang as they take on the voyage of the Dawn Treader. Strength and will shall be put to the test as they struggle to learn just where their places are in both Narnia and the real world. (I own nothing!) CaspianXOC EdmundXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to "Their Final Adventure"! It has some small edits to it, but it's the start to Caspian's and the Pevensies' final adventure.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"There's someone in the water!"_

Krista peeked out from behind her hair when she heard that small, familiar voice. "Hello?" She knew that voice. "Jami?" Turning her head, she looked around the sandy beach before shaking her head. It was impossible, wasn't it? Jami was with Caspian, long gone in Narnia. Krista sighed as she dug her toes in the sand, trying to clear her head.

 _"It's Edmund and Lucy!"_

"Caspian?"

That one was distinctly like Caspian. She raised her hand to her lips, remembering the small kiss they had shared. How much time had it been since she had left Narnia? Did he even remember her? "Of course he doesn't. Forget about him." Shaking her head once again, she turned to head back to the house. The sound of the waves behind her was relaxing. She yearned to go for a swim.

"Kristaaaaa!"

Krista screamed as something rammed into her legs and knocked her onto her back. Or should she say some _one_? Krista propped herself up on her elbows and laughed when she saw her little sister looking up at her. Well, not real sister. No, Taralynn was only her adopted sister. Looking down at the small blonde with the curious jade eyes, Krista grinned before flipping Taralynn onto her back and tickling her. "Oh, no, it's the tickle monster, Tarrie. What're you going to do?"

"Ah, no, Krista, stoooop." The little girl was a bundle of laughs as she squirmed in Krista's grasp. "Stooooop the tickle monster!"

"What's the magic word?" Krista asked in her sing song voice as her fingers ran along Taralynn's ribcage.

"Cookies!"

Krista laughed, knowing that "cookies" weren't the magic word. But instead of torturing Taralynn any further, she picked up the six year old and set her on her feet. "Fine, cookies will work this once." Krista was greeted with a toothy grin before she had to duck her head when Taralynn took off, kicking sand behind her.

"Have to catch me, sissy!"

"Tarrie..." Krista groaned as she picked up her skirts and ran after the little rocket. "I'm going to catch you sooner or later."

"Never." The squeal that came from Taralynn as she ran into the water had Krista smiling more than she had in a long time.

"Tarrie! Taralynn, get back here!"

"Krista, you have to catch me." Taralynn was too busy reminding Krista just how this game was played and wasn't noticing how far out she was going.

"No, Taralynn." Krista felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw Taralynn was in up to her chest. "Taralynn, stop. The game's over, okay?"

Taralynn started pouting as the water started to slowly pick up and brush her shoulders, soaking a few inches of her hair and all of her clothes. "But it's okay, I can swim."

"You aren't that strong of a swimmer, now come on." Krista walked closer to her and held out her hand for Taralynn to take. She looked up at her with her wide eyes as she held up her arms, her lower lip quivering just as it had earlier when she wanted to play dolls and Krista had chores to do. "Taralynn..."

"Please?"

Krista sighed before wrapping her arms around Taralynn's waist and lifting her up, placing her on her hip. "Let's go back inside and get you dried up, alright?"

"Okay..."

Krista smiled and kissed her temple before taking a step back in the direction she came. But the water had risen to her hips. "That's...not possible." Krista looked around. Taralynn wasn't that tall. The top of Taralynn's head reached her hip. So how did the water get that high? "It's nothing." she muttered.

"What's nothing, sissy?"

Krista smirked and flicked water up at Taralynn. "Nothing's nothing." Taralynn laughed before leaning back, dunking more of her head into the water. Krista's eyes widened as she quickly jerked Taralynn up, but the water was still brushing the little girl's body. What was going on? "Taralynn, don't do that again."

"You're being mean."

"No, I just don't know what's going on." Krista corrected as she made a move to walk back to the house. "Wait...Taralynn, was the house that far away a few minutes ago?"

Taralynn looked towards the house and, sure enough, it was farther away. "Krista, I don't like this game..."

"It's not a game. I promise, I-"

And that's when she felt it.

That familiar pull she had felt at the train station when she had first met the Pevensies. The pull that had taken her to Narnia.

"Um...Taralynn, you know how you like beating me at races?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we're going to race, okay?"

"A race?"

"Yeah...Uh, whoever can..." She squirmed slightly, trying to keep Taralynn higher up on her side. "Get back to the house first gets two cookies and a glass of hot chocolate, okay?"

Taralynn grinned, obviously liking the idea. "Okay!"

"And you know what? Since I am such a sweet sister, I'll give you a headstart."

The words had barely left her lips before Taralynn had taken her up on the offer and was swimming back to the house. Krista breathed a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a yelp when she felt herself sink into the water. Her feet felt like stones. "Oh lordy, don't drown me." she muttered before the waves picked up and crashed over her head.

"Krista!"

Krista squeaked and ducked her head under the water as a wave hit her back followed by another one almost immediately after. Her hair, which was now shorter than before, floated around her face as she closed her eyes tightly to avoid salt burning her eyes. Pushing her hair back, Krista tried to kick her legs and found that they were moving much easier. Taking the chance, Krista opened her eyes and looked down at her feet to see they were free of the sand. She tilted her head up and swam to the surface, noticing how far away she was from it and how quickly she was running out of breath.

Raising her arms once more, she gave another strong kick and broke through the surface. Krista coughed out water and gasped for breath, barely hearing a voice bellow, "There's a fourth!"

Still coughing, Krista grunted when a wave hit her and she slipped under the water again. She never was the strongest swimmer. Kicking her feet again, she tried to reach the surface only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. Krista screamed in the water and reached for the arms, trying to free herself from the person's grasp before realizing something very important.

She needed air!

Krista tried to give one last shove to the person holding her waist just as they broke the surface. Krista gasped once again, taking a huge gulp of air before pushing the person's arms away from her. "Just...who do you think...you are?"

Dang, that had sounded more breathy than angry...

Krista whipped her head around to see who had grabbed her. The air she had so desperately needed a moment ago was forgotten as her eyes bulged from their sockets. "C-Caspian?" Dark brown eyes stared at her in confusion before a glint of wonder was staring at her in those eyes she found herself thinking about ever since she left. "This...this isn't possible."

"Krista?"


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am going to go ahead and post the second chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Krista clung to the rope as her and Caspian were lifted up the side of the grandest ship she had ever hoped to lay eyes on. It was sleek and beautiful. A golden sea serpent adorned the vessel with a purple sail cast almost grandly behind it. The golden crest of Caspian's family stuck out almost brightly against the rich plum color and the sight was almost so blindingly breathtaking that she was tempted to shield her eyes.

"Krista, is that you?"

The familiar tone of Edmund's voice filled the red head's ears as she looked up to see the familiar faces of the Pevensies. "Edmund!"

"Krista!"

Krista jerked her head and her eyes landed on Lucy who was being wrapped in a thick-looking blanket by none other than Jami. "Lucy and Jami?"

The girls grinned at the sight of Krista before hurrying to Edmund's side, waiting for her to join them on the ship. "Careful. Easy does it." Caspian placed his hand on the small of her back and Krista couldn't help but jerk slightly from the touch. Ever since that day she had shared that kiss with him, she had dreamt of seeing him again.

But she wasn't expecting this.

"How on earth did you get here?" Jami asked as Krista shakily stepped onto the wooden floor.

"That...is an excellent question." Krista smiled shyly as a blanket was handed to her. She nodded gratefully at the minotaur before wrapping it around her soaked form.

"Honestly, how did we all get here?" Lucy asked before Caspian caught her eye. "Did you call us?"

Krista looked to Caspian, secretly wondering if he missed her as much as she had missed him. He looked from her to Lucy and back again before shaking his head as he told her, "Not this time."

"Who cares?" Edmund asked, stepping particularly close to Jami. "I'm just glad to be back."

A shrill scream made the ship's passengers jolt before they all looked behind them to see what looked to be a chubby brat curled up in a corner. Krista tilted her head slightly at the sight of him. His hair was plastered to his forehead, much like hers and her friends', but his squinty eyes, chubby cheeks, and thin lips in the shape of an "O" reminded her of a baby when they were in the middle of a temper tantrum. "Who's the twerp?" she asked as Lucy and Edmund shared a perfectly timed grimace.

"Eustace."

"Now, calm down, sir." The familiar voice of Reepicheep brought a small smile to Krista's lips as the mouse approached Eustace with a calm air.

"Get this thing away from me!" Eustace's screechy voice sent a chill down Krista's spine before she straightened at the sight of Eustace attempting to kick Reepicheep.

"Now, look here," Jami quickly stepped forward with her arms crossed and wild hair falling in her brilliantly bright eyes. "There will be none of that on this ship. You don't respect those around you, then you can go back in the water."

Eustace looked from her to his cousins in confusion before turning his nose up in disgust. "Never mind a silly girl telling me what to do."

"Excuse me?" Jami's voice rose as she quickly grabbed his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"Someone's gotten a little bit more outspoken since we last saw her." Lucy commented as Edmund rushed forward to calm Caspian's sister.

"Your majesties, dare I ask what we do about this hysterical interloper?" Reepicheep's voice broke their slightly hushed conversation and the girls cast their gazes to the floor.

"Can we follow Jami's idea? It's a good one." Krista grinned at the thought of tossing the whiney thing overboard.

"He's...our cousin." Lucy tried to explain. The words were almost too painful to speak.

"That rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace argued with Jami, catching their attention once more.

"Oh, I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep explained.

Eustace's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he pushed Jami away from himself and into Edmund. "Did-Did you just see? It talked! Please, did anyone hear that? It just talked!"

Another sailor grinned as he said, "He always talks."

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian added with an amused smirk.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up! Right now!"

"Jeez, he's turning as red as my hair." Krista muttered.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep asked, wondering if it was possible for Lucy to change her mind.

"No." Lucy shook her head just as Eustace stomped through the crowd, screaming at the top of his lungs once again.

"I demand to know, where in the blue blazes am I?"

"The Dawn Treader." Caspian's and Jami's voices rang together as they shared a look.

It was then the minotaur stepped up behind Eustace and added, "The finest ship in Narnia's navy." Eustace looked over his shoulder, the bellow of the mighty beast making him tremble all over. But it wasn't the voice that finally made Eustace slip into a much needed faint, but rather the beast's appearance as it towered over the frightened boy. The minotaur couldn't help but look around in confusion as Caspian chuckled. He then asked his captain, "Was it something I said?"

Jami hid a smile behind her hand as she spoke up and said, "See to him, will you?"

Caspian grinned at his sister before he ran to the stairs and hopped on them. "Men, behold our castaways." Edmund joined Lucy's and Krista's sides as the king continued to say, "Edmund the Just, Lucy the Valiant...high King and Queen of Narnia. Along with them is Narnia's faithful friend, Krista...close friend of your king."

It was almost simultaneous, the way everyone moved to their knees and bowed to the King and Queen of Old. Krista felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, knowing this treatment was not for "Narnia's faithful friend", but rather for its rulers. She let out a small sigh and looked back at Caspian. They all had a lot of catching up to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Caspian opened the doors to his study, several thoughts running through his head as he looked back at his friends who were now all properly dried and dressed. "Wow..." The small word escaped Edmund's mouth as he looked around in amazement. The carvings and details were exquisite.

"Aslan." Lucy's eyes immediately landed on the gold carving of her beloved friend. And while both of them looked around at the beauty to take in, Krista couldn't help but find herself standing by the door. "Look," The redhead turned her gaze to follow Lucy as the young girl crossed the room. "Susan's bow and arrows."

"Lucy," Caspian caught her attention and held up the box that contained both her dagger and her healing cordial. A small smile brightened up his face as she grinned with excitement.

"You kept them!"

"But of course."

She reached for them only to find herself hesitating. "May I?"

He laughed and handed her the box. "Of course. They're still yours."

"Peter's sword." Edmund's eyes landed on his brother's grand present from Santa and Jami nodded.

"Yes, Caspian's looked after it as he promised your brother." She earned a smile from Edmund before ducking her head to hide the small rosy blush that was daring to show itself.

"Here, hold it if you wish." Caspian quickly picked it up and held it out to Edmund.

"No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you."

Krista noticed the slight disappointment Edmund was trying to mask, but made sure not to comment on it. Instead she watched as Caspian excitedly walked over to another bookcase and said, "I did save this for you though." He pulled out Edmund's torch and tossed it into the waiting hands of the High King.

Edmund let out a small chuckle and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks."

Silence fell on the group before Jami decided it was time to voice her thoughts. "Now, I think it's time we talk about the changes that have occurred since you all were last here."

"Yes!" Caspian walked over to his desk and pulled out a large map, stretching it over the massive piece of wood. He searched for a particular spot on the map and, when he found it, quickly pointed. "Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally..."

"Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert." Jami added, pointing to another spot on the map.

"There is peace across all of Narnia."

Lucy beamed at the thought of all Caspian and Jami had accomplished, amazed at the work they had put into their efforts.

"Peace?" Edmund asked, as if he couldn't completely wrap his head around it.

"In just three years." Jami grinned, proud of her accomplishments she's made with her brother.

"And," Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear as she peered up at Caspian. "Have you found yourself a queen in those three years?"

Krista jerked her head up when she heard that question, her crystal gaze staring intently at Caspian as he bowed his own head and let out an awkward laugh followed by a small smile. "Uh-heh...No." He looked back up, his face directed towards Lucy, but his eyes meeting Krista's. "Not one to compare with-"

"Hang on," Edmund interrupted the discussion of romantic interests as he turned his attention to Jami. "If there are no wars to fight, why are we here?"

"It's a good question."

Caspian nodded, agreeing with his sister as he added, "I've been asking myself the same thing."

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, knowing that was the best answer he would get from either sibling.

"Before we took back the throne from our uncle...he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters."

"The seven lords of Telmar." Jami stood by her brother's side and gestured to the sketches behind him as they all focused on the faces she and Caspian were hunting for.

"Jami knows more about their history than I do so I'll let her explain." Caspian stepped to the side and around Edmund and Lucy before making his way to Krista. "May I speak with you?" he asked with a hushed voice as Jami started her story.

"They fled to the Lone Islands. No one's heard from them since, but we wish to fix that small problem."

Edmund spoke up as Krista looked at Caspian and played with the sleeves of her shirt. "I-Caspian..."

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and they quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. Walking down the hall, they approached a massive door that creaked as Caspian opened it. Inside were similar paintings and details that had been in Caspian's study, except in here there was a bed to go along with a few bookcases.

"Your bedroom?" Krista asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Ignore the room. I just..." He turned to face her and couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. "I missed you, Krista." He whispered the words into her hair as if they were a secret she couldn't share with anyone else.

Krista exhaled in relief as she rested her head on Caspian's chest. He had changed since they last saw each other. He was taller...more built. And he decided he needed a bit of scruff for his face. She had always wondered... "I missed you too, Caspian." she whispered, closing her eyes as she took in the moment.

 _"Not this time."_

Those words hit her in the gut like the trees that had attacked the Telmarines so long ago. She pushed Caspian away and tucked her hair behind her ears. "But you didn't call us."

"The horn wouldn't work unless I was in need of your help." Caspian reminded her. "And it seems you haven't seen the Pevensies in as long of a time as I have. The horn only calls on them."

Krista sighed, knowing he was right, but wondering if he really did miss her. "So...you still haven't found a queen?" She asked, biting her lip as she walked to one of the paintings on the wall and traced the details.

"No, I have."

Another blow to her gut. Krista spun around, clearly confused and hurt as she asked, "Then why did you just lie to Lucy? Why did you bring me in here? You didn't seriously-Oh Aslan, you did. I-I am not that kind of girl, Caspian!" She stormed over to him and pushed his chest, knocking him into the wall closest to him.

But Caspian couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He had forgotten how quick she was to jump from one thought to the other and how easy it could be to set her off. "Krista, calm down. You know better than to think I'm that sort of man."

"Who knows? I haven't seen you in a long time. For all I know you could be wooing girls to bed all the time. It wouldn't be a new thing for your family to be conniving, little-"

"Hey now," Caspian grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. She squeaked in surprise as they stood, pressed chest-to-chest, and tried quickly to control her breathing. "Krista, do not think I am that sort of man." He let go of one of her hands and tucked stray strands of her soft hair behind her ear again. "When I said I haven't found a Queen yet, it was because the only girl I wanted wasn't one I could have with me." He smiled as he searched her face and her now free hand fell to her side. He traced her jaw with his thumb and said, "I've been waiting for you to come back to me, Krista. That's all I've been waiting for."

"Caspian..." The words she had been meaning to say flew from her mind as easily as the Dawn Treader sailed the seas. "I..." She found herself leaning into him and him bowing his head slightly as their eyes began to drift shut. "We..."

"We can now." He whispered, his lips barely brushing hers as he let go of her other wrist and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Just let us."

Krista leaned closer to him, wanting to continue from where they had left off the last time she was in his arms like this. But then it dawned on her.

It had been three years.

"Whoa now!" Krista jerked back, stumbling in her boots as she tried to find her balance. Now out of Caspian's arms, she urgently made as much space as she could between the two of them. "That was...That was s-something."

Caspian looked like a lost puppy as he stared at her with a loss for words. "This is the second time you've managed to do this." He reminded her as his thoughts drifted to that night on his roof. He remembered what she had looked like in that dress...remembered how close she had been to him and how she had almost answered "yes" to his question. What in the world had stopped her from answering him?

"Do I need to make a third?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought. Krista quickly turned her head so her hair would hide the dark red blush she knew would be from the top of her forehead to the base of her neck. "Do I need to remind you that it has been three years for you? Three? That is...a long time."

"But it could've been longer."

"And it could've been shorter." Krista reminded him, trying to steady her breathing. When she finally felt somewhat calm, she faced him and dared to speak again. "Caspian, it's been three years. You've grown up and I have too. You're a king now. I'm supposed to be picking a husband back home. Our lives are different now than they were when we first met. When we first met I was a girl looking for an adventure-"

"And I was a lost prince in need of hope."

"You gave me an adventure, Caspian."

"And you gave me hope."

"But we don't know if this," She gestured between the two of them. "Is real. We don't know if it means anything or if that is all we were. A hopeless prince and an adventurous girl who just got lucky."

"And what if you being here is supposed to be our second chance? Krista, I asked you to be my Queen then and I'll repeat the question if I must."

Krista hesitated. Queen...That was an awfully big title for someone as small and unimportant as her. She needed proof...She was the one who needed hope this time. Looking at him, her eyes softened and she hugged herself and she told him, "If this is our second chance then prove it to me."

That was her last word on the matter. Turning away from him, she silently walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She refused to give him another glance or even spare a moment to hear what he had to say. She could be so infuriating at times! Caspian groaned and fell onto his bed, covering his face with his arms. Bringing peace to Narnia wasn't nearly as confusing as bringing Krista _back_ to Narnia. He just wondered what it had been that had interrupted their moment those three years ago.

"Where sky and sea meet," a soft voice sang, "Where the waves grow ever sweet...doubt not, you Reepicheep. To find all that you seek there is the Utter East. Doubt not-"

The sound of Reepicheep's singing filled Caspian's ears as his mind finally recalled the mouse's interruption on their important discussion. "Yes," Caspian mumbled, "It is definitely shutting him up that's the trick."


	3. Chapter 3

On deck, sailors minded there business and performed their roles to a tee. Jami was making sure they stayed on course while Edmund was trying his hardest to seem busy as well as stay near her. The other sailors went about their business following the orders Caspian and Jami had laid out for them earlier. The only two truly distracted with themselves were Lucy and Reepicheep.

"What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked as she held onto a rope to stay balanced.

Reep looked at her and smiled softly before his gaze turned to the waters around them. "Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world." He looked back at her and sighed at the idea. "Aslan's Country."

"Do you really believe there is such a place?"

"Well, we have nothing if not belief."

The smile on Lucy's face slowly dropped as she looked past Reepicheep and past the waters they currently sailed to a sight only she could see. "Do you...Do you think you could really sail there?" she asked, her mind wandering to an escape from her world.

"There is only one way of finding that out. I can only hope that one day I earn the right to see it."

Lucy smiled softly as her mind wandered, imagining what Aslan's Country could possibly be like. That is, until the sound of swords clashing reached her ears. She spun around, her gaze landing on Edmund and Caspian as they dueled. On the stairs behind Caspian sat Jami and Krista, both shaking their heads with amused smiles curving their lips. Lucy knew the girls had feelings they were struggling to come to terms with about the two boys, but she also knew that this journey might be what makes them face those emotions.

"Come on." Caspian taunted Edmund, swinging his sword above her brother's head before blocking a strike made by Edmund.

"You know this won't end well, right?" Krista asked Jami, looking down at the amused girl as she simply laughed.

"No, it won't, but it is certainly an interesting display to watch. Especially since it is my brother against Lucy's."

"Shouldn't you be saying your boyfriend against your brother?"

Jami's cheeks turned a dark red as she looked up at Krista. "Boyfriend? Wh-What?"

"Calm down, it's just a joke."

Jami glared at her and huffed, turning back around to face the boys. "You're one to talk." Krista looked at Jami in shock as the brunette grinned. "Don't think I don't know my brother's feelings. My question to you is, when do you plan on telling him how you really feel?"

"Jami-"

"You've grown stronger, my friend."

The sound of Caspian's voice caused the two girls looked down to see Edmund and Caspian catching their breaths. The boys were grinning like two brothers and laughing like close friends. "Seems I have." Edmund told Caspian with a grin before a voice bellowed, "Alright, back to work!"

Edmund chuckled and accepted a drink from an offering sailor before he walked over to the railing. "Go on then." Krista pushed Jami off the stairs and to her feet. The annoyed princess looked back at the red head who simply smiled innocently before she sighed and made her way over to Edmund who was talking with his sister.

"-To the end of the world, we'll just tip off the edge?"

"Don't worry, Lu. We're a long way from there."

Jami was about to speak up, feeling butterflies form in her stomach when she was silenced by Eustace as he came above deck. "I see you two are still talking nonsense."

Edmund rolled his eyes, already frustrated with the sight of his cousin before his eyes landed on Jami and he smiled. "Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked Eustace as Jami leaned against one of the masts.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution."

"So you having an iron constitution is the reason I had to put my men to work cleaning up your puke and filth?" Jami asked as she crossed her arms.

Eustace glared at her as Edmund hid his grin behind his drink. A bitter, awkward silence fell amongst them before Reepicheep popped his head in and nodded to Eustace. "As effervescent as ever, I see. Did you find your sea legs?"

Eustace was quick to respond. "Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace shifted slightly and looked away from Reepicheep as he added, "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

Edmund choked on his drink as Krista poked her head beside Jami and muttered, "I don't think he has a cute anything."

Eustace glared at Krista and marched towards her. "I'll have you know as soon as we find civilization I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." He continued to try and storm off only to jump as he rammed into Caspian. He stumbled back slightly as Caspian looked at him in confused amusement.

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!"

"Ha!" Reepicheep laughed as he crossed his arms.

Caspian tilted his head as he asked, "Did I?"

"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there."

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked, looking at Lucy and Edmund.

"Oh, he's just warming up." Edmund told him.

But Eustace's complaining was brought to a swift halt as a shout from the crow's nest had Caspian and Jami brimming with excitement. "Land ho!" The two siblings raced up the steps and joined their first mate, looking out over the water to see land in the distance.

They shared a look, grins on both their faces as they said the one word of what they had been dying to see.

"Land."

By the time evening came their ship was close enough to port. "Where exactly are we?" Caspian asked. All the different towns had become a blur to him from how often he had stared at that map.

Their first mate, Drinian, said, "The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven."

"Strange," Jami commented as she looked at her brother. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

Edmund stepped up, shocked when he heard her words. "But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's."

Drinian scratched the back of his neck as he said, "Seems suspicious."

"I say we prepare a landing party. Drinian?"

Jami and Caspian shared a look as Drinian glanced at them before telling Edmund, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian and Princess Jami on this ship."

"Right."

"We'll use long boats." Caspian told them.

"Drinian, pick some men and come ashore." Jami told him before looking out over their crew, "Man the long boats, furl the sails and prepare to drop anchor."

It took little to no time for two long boats to be ready. In Caspian's boat were Edmund, Lucy, Krista, and four rowers. In Jami's boat was the minotaur Tavros, Eustace, Reepicheep, Drinian, and four more rowers. Reepicheep was the most excited of all as he leaped to the front of the boat and said, "Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!"

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace asked as Caspian quickly helped Lucy and then Krista out of the boat.

Reepicheep looked at him in surprise before looking to Jami. "You tell him, Reep." she told the mouse as she stepped off the boat

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad."

Lucy interrupted their discussion as she told everyone, "Listen."

The group fell silent and Krista looked around in surprise. "Where is everyone?"

"Come on, jelly legs." Reepicheep whispered, offering a hand to Eustace.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." Eustace snapped, practically crawling out of the boat before falling on the cobblestone steps.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked as the boy made a spectacle of himself. A bell toll startled them and they jumped, weapons at the ready as they carefully inspected the area. Caspian subconsciously found himself standing closer to Krista while Lucy and Edmund stood side by side with Jami not too far off, ready to lend a hand if need be. "Reepicheep," The mouse looked to his captain, ready for orders. "Stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on."

"If we aren't back by dawn, send a party." Jami added.

"Yes, Your Majesties."

Caspian and Jami led Edmund, Lucy, Krista, and Eustace through the town. Something was off...There were no people. The place was practically abandoned and would be if it weren't for their presence. But then...why did the bell sound?

Eustace found himself lagging behind, not wanting anything to do with the group as he wandered around. His eyes landed on a window that was covered in wood and he slowly wandered closer, peeking inside. A small family was huddled in the corner, trembling with fear and all looking to him with desperation in their eyes. For a moment, Eustace wanted to do something. But then what would happen to him? Eustace looked back at the group and hurried over as he said, "Yeah, looks like no one's in. Do you think we should head back?"

Edmund looked at his cousin in disgust before glancing at Lucy who gave him her well-known "go on" look. He looked back at Eustace and asked, "Do you want to come over here and guard...something?"

"Ah, yes. Good idea, cousin. Very...uh...logical!" Eustace ran the few feet to the group as they started walking towards the door that led to the bell tower. Edmund and Caspian shared a look before Caspian glanced at Eustace and then Krista. She looked at him as if to say, "You're the captain. Go on now." He sighed and pulled out a dagger, holding it by the blade and handing it to Eustace. "I've got it, I've got it." Eustace said as he took the weapon. "Don't worry." The door creaked as everyone else walked inside with Krista, Jami, and Lucy in the lead. Caspian held up his sword as did Edmund, ready to protect the girls if need be. Inside the room there were several different bells of different shapes and sizes at different heights throughout the tall room. "Just so you all know, I am ready to leave when you are."

Jami rolled her eyes and looked at Edmund. "You can't seriously be related."

"Trust me, I wish we weren't."

"Um...You guys, you need to come see this." In the center of the room Krista was staring at a book that had several lines running through people's names. She was having difficulty reading it until Edmund shined his torch over the pages.

Lucy moved to the opposite side of her and asked, "Who are all these people?"

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked as it dawned on Krista what exactly was going on.

"It looks like some kind of fee." Jami muttered, her arm touching Edmund's as she ran her fingers along the page.

"Slaves. They're slaves." Krista answered.

"This book belongs to slave traders." Caspian glanced at Krista as she looked at him. The bells tolling around them echoed in their ears as they jumped back and looked around. Men slid down the long ropes attached to the bells, ready to fight. "Look out!" Caspian yelled as he pulled Krista out of the way of a man she hadn't seen. Not too far off, Jami and Lucy were fighting off four men while Edmund took on another three. Swords clashed violently as they tried with all their might to defend themselves.

Until they heard a scream.

All fighting stopped as each Narnian looked towards the door to see Eustace in the grasp of a slave trader. The man smirked and pressed the knife closer to Eustace's neck. He was dressed in nicer clothes than the other men with jewels around his neck. He slowly walked forward and told them, "Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again...I say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?" Eustace yelled only to be silenced when the man dug the knife deeper into this throat.

"Now!"

Lucy glared at the man, but threw her sword down followed by Edmund and Jami. Caspian and Krista clutched their weapons tightly one more time before slowly setting them on the ground. "Eustace..." Edmund growled out.

"Put 'em in irons!" the ringleader ordered.

"Come here, you." one of the slave traders grabbed Jami by the waist and pulled her closer than necessary, touching the side of her chest as another clasped her in irons.

"Let her go!" Edmund yelled, starting to move forward only to be jerked back by one of the men as he was chained.

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy tried to throw one of the men off as he dug his nails into her waist and sniffed her neck. His partner chained her wrists and she looked away in disgust.

"How dare you." Krista moved to try and hit one of the men only to be spun around by one she hadn't seen. He pulled her unnecessarily close and twirled her hair in his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." Caspian growled out as he was chained as well. The man looked at Caspian and smirked before dipping his head down and sniffing Krista's neck. She closed her eyes and grimaced in disgust, trying to block the sick feeling in her stomach. "Krista..."

"Don't."

"Let's take the three girls and this one to market." the ringleader said as he grabbed Eustace by the ear and twisted it, causing the young boy to squirm. "Send those two to the dungeons."

"Let go!" Jami screamed as she tried to throw the men off of her.

"Jami!" Edmund tried to go to her only to be jerked back as she, Krista, and Lucy were pulled up to Eustace's side.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool!" Caspian screamed, struggling against three men as he glared at their leader and looked at Krista. He turned his attention back to the leader and yelled, "I am your king."

Another man slapped Edmund and he spat in their face before saying, "You're going to pay for that."

"Actually," A new voice fell on their ears and everyone froze. The man who was with Eustace wasn't their leader. It was this man. They all turned to see him dressed in even finer clothes than the other. "Someone else is going to pay for all of you."

"No!" The boys screamed as the girls and Eustace were being dragged away. Lucy and Jami screamed for their brothers, for help, but Krista just looked away.

"Lucy! Jami!" Edmund yelled, trying to throw himself closer to them.

"Jami! Kris-" Krista looked back at Caspian, silencing him as the door closed.

They were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been a while since I've updated this, but I'm back to finish, I promise. :)**

 **And remember, everyone, I only own Jami and Krista.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Let us out!" Caspian threw himself against the prison door, grunting when it didn't even come close to budging. "I am your king!"

"Caspian, they aren't going to free us."

The young king faltered as he glared at the door. He exhaled slowly and glanced back at Edmund. "Your sister is out there. _My_ sister is out there. And Krista-" Caspian looked back at the door, hands clenched at his sides. "I don't even want to think about what they are going through right now." He looked down at the floor, a sense of dread filling his gut. His hands were starting to shake as images of his sister being beaten and Krista being sold entered his mind.

"They will be sold."

Caspian and Edmund looked at each other when they heard the new voice. Looking over their shoulders, their gazes landed on the extension to the dungeon. Though the room was dreary and dank, it was large. Considering there were only two of them, the size was confusing. But if there was a third already there, it made more sense.

"Who are you?"

"No one of importance. But I can help you."

Caspian glanced at Edmund for a moment. He took a step closer to the stranger in the shadows, wanting to ask the one question on their minds.

"How?"

... ... ... ... ... ...

The tears and angry shouts that rang through the streets were unbearable to listen to. Children watched mothers and fathers being sold to work for a higher class. Husbands and wives were separated. Daughters were mostly sold to men that would send a chill down the spine of any person. Boys, depending on the size, were an easy sell to whoever the highest bidder was.

There wasn't much that could be worse than the sight of families forced to separate.

"I want to go home."

Except for that of course.

"Please, Eustace, be quiet." Jami snapped, leaning against the cart the four of them sat in. The sun was hot, beating down on them and making them even more uncomfortable. But what were they supposed to do?

"How dare you? Don't tell me what to do." Eustace crossed his arms and glared at her. The nubby thing he called a nose was tilted to where even his short self could look down at her.

Lucy let go of a string she had been playing with and watched the wind take it away. Looking at her cousin, she told him, "Eustace, she wasn't telling. She was asking."

"Well, either way. You three are silly girls."

"And you're a silly boy."

"Funny, I've met silly boys that make him look like a baby." Jami muttered under her breathe.

"Excuse me? I don't have to stand for this-"

"Good thing you aren't standing."

Lucy giggled when Jami got Eustace to finally shut up. But rather than "appearing weak", Eustace let out a huff and looked away from them. She shook her head and glanced at Krista. Her friend hadn't said a word since they had been separated from Caspian and Edmund. Rather than looking at her friends, Krista seemed more interested in watching the outside world. There was a look in her eyes that Lucy couldn't quite place.

"You look tired." Lucy's voice made Krista jump. She looked over at the young queen and nodded. Her face didn't change. She still looked tired...empty in a way. "What's on your mind?" Krista watched Lucy for a minute before shaking her head. She looked down at her bound wrists. Her skin was already red from where she had struggled against the binding, but it wasn't too painful. Just irritating. "Krista?"

Krista looked back up at Lucy before glancing at the man who was driving the cart. He was hunched over and wearing a thick black coat even in this heat. She wished she could see his face. Him and the two slave traders on either side...She wanted to know what kind of threat they were up against.

Looking at Lucy, she sighed. "Just...hoping the guys are okay."

"I'm sure they are."

Jami chuckled and looked down at her boots. They were worn, caked in dirt, and smelled of the sea. The appearance reminded her of her brother, causing a dull ache in her stomach. "Yeah, knowing my brother they're on their way right now to come save the day."

Krista laughed at the thought. That would be like Caspian. Smirking at the idea, she glanced up only to see the driver was pulling the cart to a stop. The air grew thick. "On his way or not, we're here." She looked at her friends as the back of the cart was lowered. The two slave traders that had been sitting by the driver were now grabbing them, pulling them out of the cart.

Though the air was thick, the girls weren't going to just sit by and allow themselves to be sold.

"Let go of me!" Lucy shrieked, kicking at the man who was grabbing at her.

The slave trader picked her up with little struggle and passed her on to another man who hung a price around her neck. Next was Eustace who whined and whimpered like an infant. He was weak and pathetic, sniffling and blubbering like a mess. Though Lucy had put up a fight, she had more dignity than her cousin.

And unlike both of them, Jami was regal. She stood and walked to the end of the cart. She allowed the men to grab her elbows and bring her down to their level. Jami didn't fight or cry. She refused to look angry or weak. Was she that sure her brother would save them? Not even Krista was sure she had that much faith in Caspian.

Watching the queen take her step down, Krista shifted slightly before she was hoisted up by the driver. She grunted and jerked her arm slightly before she was jerked rather roughly into his chest. "I'm going." she muttered before sparing a glance at who might be her opponent. Her eyes widened when her eyes met the face of a rat.

Reepicheep pressed a finger to his mouth and nodded to Drinian, Caspian's right hand man. He also happened to be the owner of the shoulder Reepicheep was perched on. Drinian nodded as Reepicheep winked and they pushed her gently towards the end of the cart. The slave traders pulled her down. She stumbled, barely managing to be caught by Lucy and Jami. She straightened and brushed off her pants, maneuvering around the awkwardness that bound her wrists. Glancing at the girls, she gave the smallest of smiles.

Caspian might not be here, but they weren't alone.

"Move along." The sound of the older man's voice made the girl's look in his direction. Krista winced when the same man that spoke shoved Eustace and he fell, scraping his knees.

"Don't touch me."

"I really don't think now is the time to be brave, Eustace." Jami told him. It was her job to be brave and strong. She was Narnia's queen. But Eustace was just a kid. He couldn't be strong right now. It couldn't be expected of him. Instead, Krista took a couple strides forward and helped him get up.

"Get your hands off of me."

"Eustace," Krista met his gaze. Her icy blue eyes stared him down. "I know it isn't easy to believe, but we aren't against you. But they," She elbowed towards the traders, "won't hesitate to kill you if you are too much trouble. Give us some time. Okay? Just a little bit more time."

Eustace watched her for a moment, glancing at Lucy and Jami who were silently pleading with him to listen.

Krista whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Remember that you aren't the only one that's scared right now."

Eustace looked at her again, his eyes boring into hers. It was then she noticed just how innocent he was at heart. He was just a kid. He'd never had to fight a day in his life. He was born into a wealthy family and educated. He had never had to know what it meant to want to keep your life.

Until now.

He silently agreed before rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "C-Can I-"

"I think it'd be best if you stuck by me for now." Krista told him, not the type of person to make someone ask for help. She knew what it was like to be scared to the bone. She hadn't had to feel that way in a long time, but it wasn't a feeling she'd soon forget.

"Thanks."

"Of course. It's the least I can do."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You realize that was beyond lucky, right?" Edmund asked Caspian.

The two had managed to free themselves. Running as fast as they could, they struggled to try and find the girls and Eustace. "I'm not complaining." Caspian chuckled as they rounded a corner and skidded to a stop when they found a dead end.

"I don't think it's that way."

Caspian spun around, looking back where they had been running. They couldn't go back, that would be no use. Go straight? Take what would now be a right? What was the right choice? "Being a king is so much easier than this."

"There's not much of a difference."

"If only that were true." Caspian huffed and looked back at the dead end. "Running a kingdom isn't the same as hoping to save your sister and the love of your life before they're either sold or killed."

"I'm in the same boat."

"And yet not." Caspian snapped, not realizing how his words had sounded. He didn't see the bitter look that crossed Edmund's face or the slight jealous tint that reflected in his eyes. Instead Caspian's eyes landed on the ladder tucked away in the corner of the dead end. "Let's get a bird's eye view." he told Edmund before jogging over to the ladder. He climbed up as fast as possible, throwing himself over the ledge and onto the roof. Edmund wasn't too far behind. Glancing back to make sure he was following, Caspian caught his breathe and stretched his back as he checked out the view.

"There!" Edmund pointed to a square a couple blocks east of where they had been running.

They had almost gone in the opposite direction.

Caspian inwardly cursed himself for his foolishness. He needed to think clearly, but it was impossible. Scratching the back of his neck, he scanned the area for the fastest way to get to the square.

"Caspian, the rooftops are our best bet."

"Wouldn't that take longer?"

"No, we'd see where we're going and that seems to be a common problem we've had."

Caspian nodded as Edmund hopped across the thin alleyway to the opposite roof. Caspian watched homily for a moment before glancing at the square. "I'm coming, Krista."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Krista smirked and nudged Eustace's arm with hers before they were herded with the rest of the possible future sales. Though she had been angry that the slave traders had gotten the best of her, she had felt better when she had seen Reepicheep and Drinian. But now...seeing that platform where she was going to be sold for the best price...she suddenly found herself feeling sick to her stomach. That chilling fear was creeping up her spine and she found herself silently praying for some little bit of strength. Not just for herself, but for Eustace.

She only muttered one sentence under her breathe before the sales began.

"Oh Aslan, please let Caspian find us in time."


End file.
